bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 554a (A Monsterville And Pickerington Crossover)
(Molly sat on the couch and laid her head on the arm of the sofa. She and her family had been working with super heavy stuff, and she didn't even feel like getting up. The girl was terribly exhausted after that. Her younger sister, Ashlie sat down next to her.) * {Ashlie} "Hey, Molly. Can you believe how hard we have to work?" * {Molly} "I know. It's tons and tons ''of work! I am so tired, I can't even get up and get the remote by myself." (Both looked at the remote in front of them.) * {Molly} "Can you get that, please?" * {Ashlie} (''sigh) "Alright." (She gives the remote to her sister. But, she is already asleep. So Ashlie left the remote on the far side of the sofa. Then, she left.) ~~(In Molly's Dream)~~ (Buppet was looking for an exit in a very dark room. His friends are in there too. All called for help at the same time.) ~~(End of Dream)~~ (Close-up of Molly's tummy which begins to rumble. It woke her up.) * {Molly}(Rubs her Tummy)"Oh. I must be so hungry." (She went to get a banana and put the peel on the floor and eats the whole banana,she decides to watch tv,but on her way to the living room when she slipped on a banana peel and landed back on the couch.) * {Molly} "I must've slipped on a banana peel on my way." (The doorbell rang. Molly goes to open the door. It was Gil.) * {Gil} "Hey Molly. How are you doing?" * {Molly} "Nothing much. What brings you here?" * {Gil} "I just came here to tell you that Deema's parents just brought a bouncy castle last week." * {Molly} "Really?" * {Gil} "Yep. Want to come?" * {Molly} "Yes, but first..." (calling out to her parents) "Mom! Dad! Can I go to Deema's house?" * {Molly's Dad} (from o.s.) "Sure, honey!" * {Molly's Mom} (from o.s.) "Be sure to come back in time for supper." * {Molly} "Okay!" (to Gil) "They said I can go!" * {Gil} "Alright! C'mon let's go!" (Scene cuts to Deema's house. In her backyard, there is a big bouncy castle. The other guppies are there.) * {Deema} "Well, friends. What do you think?" * {Goby} "Looks like fun! Let's go in now!" * {Oona} "Wait! Gil and Molly aren't here yet!" * {Gil} (from o.s.) "We are now!" (Molly and Gil have arrived.) * {Gil} "Is everyone ready to bounce around?" * {Oona} "Ready!" * {Nonny} "Ready!" * {Goby} "Ready!" * {Deema} "Ready!" * {Gil} "Well I'm ready. (Molly's empty stomach growled again. Unfortunately, no one heard it.) * {Molly} "Ready!" * {Deema} "Then...LET'S GO!!!" (All dive into the bouncy castle. They had fun bouncing around, doing flips and spins in the air. This lasted for about an hour now. Later, they went inside Deema's house.) * {Deema} "Okay, who wants sandwiches?" * {All} "We do!" (Molly's still-empty tummy gurgled once again. Only Gil heard it.) * {Gil} "Hey, Molly,I've heard that thing talking all day." (He pokes Molly's stomach.) * {Molly} "Gilly, stop!" (laughs) "I'm ticklish." * {Goby} "So, are you staying here for supper?" (The pink-haired girl's tummy rumble again.) * {Molly} "No thanks. I'm saving my appetite for my mom's supper. We're gonna have a huge supper." (Her stomach growl again.) * {Deema} "Gosh, you're hungry! Are you sure?" (The pink-haired girl's tummy roared again.) * {Molly} "Yes, Deema. See you tomorrow, guys." * {Other Guppies} "Bye!" (Molly left the house.) (Nonny's own tummy rumbles loud.) * {Nonny} "Now the same thing goes to me." (Goby's tummy gurgled. Gil's tummy rumbles as well.) * {Gil} "That makes three of us Nonny." (Scene cuts to Molly on her way back home. She noticed that the sun is setting.) * {Molly} "I wonder what mom is making for supper tonight." (Back at the house the meatloaf is done,Molly's mom toke it out of the oven.) * {Molly's Mom} "Supper time.supper time i give you something." * {Molly's dad} "Okay i'm coming!" * {Josh and Ashlie} "I hate it when she does that,coming." * {Molly's Mom} "We can eat once Molly gets here." * {Molly} "Now the landing and-(Spills the milk onto Molly's mom's clothes.)Oops." * {Josh} "wow a full 5 seconds before she knocks anything over." * {Molly's mom} "I'll be right back." (After supper) * {Molly} "what a night." * {Molly's mom} "We're gone to watch a movie." * {Molly} "I'm gone out for a walk." * {Molly's mom} "alright don't be out too long it's gonna be dark soon." (She swam down the path her tummy roared.She kept going, until she trips over something. It was a strange toy. It's a small red monkey with cymbals on each hand. She picks it up and tests it.) * {Molly} "Must've belonged to someone else. But who?" (She tries to find something to activate the toy. She finally found a small button on the monkey's back. The button is pressed, and the monkey claps its cymbals together. The girl giggles.) * {Molly} "What a nice toy." (She presses the button again to make the thing stop.) * {Molly} "It's best if I leave it here for someone to find it." (She starts to leave, when she heard a voice.) * {Voice} "No...don't leave me..." * {Molly} (looking around) "Who...who said that?" * {Voice} "It's me..." * {Molly} "Who's t-talking?" * {Voice} "Look behind you." (The girl turns around, but there is no one there but the toy. Suddenly, she saw a figure gesturing her to follow him. Curiousity got the best of her, and she followed the figure into a forest. It was dark, and she could barely see anything. It was now nighttime. She was getting tired.) * {Molly} "Where is that guy going? I need to go back home." (Suddenly, lightning strikes, almost hitting her. She screams. It continues, and she swims for dear life to avoid getting electrocuted. She didn't know where she was going, and ends up in a cave. The thunder stopped. Molly stops to take a breath.) * {Molly} "What was that for?" (She pants. She has forgotten about her loud growling empty tummy.) * {Molly} "Great, I'm famished! Is there anything to eat in here?" (She looks out at the darkness ahead of her. She shouts out loud.) * {Molly} "IS ANYONE IN HERE?!" (Her voice echoes throughout the cave. No sound.) * {Molly} "Hm. Guess not." (She starts to go ahead, but stops.) * {Molly} "But wait. What if that thing is leading me somewhere? Should I follow it or..." * {Voice} "Please, come." (She noticed the toy next to her.) * {Molly} "Where...did that come from?!" * {Voice} "Just follow me." (She realized it was toy talking the whole time. It starts walking on its own, but not clashing the two cymbals. Molly decides to follow it. The thing led her deep, deep into the cave. She found an underground lake up ahead.) * {Molly} (to herself) "That's where it's taking me?" (She stopped in front of the lake. The water looked really clear and clean, but the toy is nowhere in sight. Close-up of the girl's tummy with rumbled again.) * {Molly} "Auh, Great!" (The water starts glowing.) * {Voice} "Come...in." (Molly does so. The cave's darkness is the last thing she sees before her vision goes blank. Fade to black.) (Fade in to see Molly laying in dirt. She was asleep. The sky above her was clear and sunny. Then, her eyes fluttered open. She jolted up, looking at her "new" surroundings.) * Molly "Where...where am I? Am I still in Bubbletucky?" (She gets up, still looking around. She has something in her hand; it was the toy.) * Molly "Why was this in my hand just now besides where should I go?" (She can hear lots of people screaming and running around.) * Molly (to herself) "It's not easy to think straight with all this noise." (Her still-empty tummy sounded again.) * Molly "Not to mention hunger." (She starts to swim slowly, hand on her loud, empty growling tummy. The girl wished she could eat right now. Scene cuts to her sitting beside a tree, her back against the bark. She again tests the toy, wondering where it came from and why it wants her to follow it here. She glances around and found a bush with big strawberries on it. Molly goes over to the bush and takes one of the red stuff.) * Molly "Are these safe to eat?" (She shrugs it off, and eats the berry anyway. There was lots, so she pluck the others out and eats them. She noticed another bush with the same berries. She moves to that one and does the same thing. It went on forever. Dissolve to a half-eaten strawberry on the ground. Zoom out to frame a pink-haired girl with a large torso. At least twenty bushes were berry-less. She had reached her twenty-first bush, and stopped there. The girl belched, but it was a small one.) * Molly (sicky icky and weakly) "Ohhhh..." (another belch) "...I don't feel so good..." (She fights to get back up, but her oversized body won't let her.) * Molly "Wh...where am I s-supposed to go now?" (The toy's voice sounded.) * [Toy] "Go...straight ahead." (The girl takes the toy into her hand.) * Molly (forcing a smile) "Got it." (She began to crawl forward slowly, with the toy in her hand. After a while, it was getting harder and harder to move. She had to stop and lay down for a few more minutes. The girl is feeling lightheaded and sick. She didn't want to look at any more berries, otherwise it'll make her feel even more yucky on the inside. After a break, she moved on. Molly looks ahead and sees that she's almost out of the forest. The girl was so excited she crawled faster. She reached the exit.) * Molly "I...I made it..." (The smile suddenly went away when she felt something going up her throat. She knew very well what that feeling is. Her cheeks bulged out big. She attempted to swallow it back. The girl sighs. Then it happened again, and this time she lets the foul-smelling liquid gush out of her mouth. Ew and gross and yuck and disgusting. It went on forever. Scene cuts to Molly swimming down a hill. She still felt sicky and icky after throwing up. Now she needs to find someplace to take shelter so she can get better. Just then, it began to drizzle.) * Molly "Shoot! My hair's getting wet!" (The sky became filled with dark clouds. Molly can see a log cabin up ahead near a lake. She races to it. She stopped at the door.) * [Toy] "Go...in." * Molly "What if there's someone in there?" * [Toy] "The cabin is empty with souls." (Hesitantly, Molly opens the door. The toy was right; nobody is inside.) * Molly "Wow. The toy was right." (Molly looks around at the interior. There is room for a bed, a sink, and a closet, plus a single window at the front.) * Molly (sneezes)"Only two rooms?" (Rain was pouring down harder, followed by thunder. The sky was really dark.) * [Toy] "You must remain indoors." * Molly "...Okay." (She began to yawn.) * Molly "Well, it's geting pretty late." (goes to the bed) "I should go to sleep right now." (She puts the toy on the table next to the bed. She pulls the sheets over her body, and rests her head on a pillow. Shortly, she fell asleep. Lots more rain falls, and more thunder is heard. People in the town nearby are getting worried.) * Creature #1 "Hey, is it physically possible for rain to come down like this?" * Creature #2 "No, it's not possible." * Creature #1 "What do you think is going on?" * Creature #2 "No idea, man. I hope it's not one of the Queen's horrid tricks again." * Creature #1 "What do you think is causing this?" * Creature #2 "I just don't know. It hasn't rain this ''much since four years ago. We're probably just having some crazy weather." * Creature #1 "I've heard it's raining a lot in Monsterville." * Creature #2 "Ah! Nobody in Pickerington cares about those in Monsterville!" (More creatures come. Only two.) * Creature #3 "We do not get along with the citizens there." * Creature #4 "And we never will!" (Scene cuts to Monsterville.) * Monster #1 "Dude, why is it raining so much?" * Monster #2 "I don't know, man. Who knows why." * Monster #3 "Do you think some wrongdoer is behind this?" * Monster #1 "Maybe, maybe not." * Monster #3 "There has to be some kind of logical explanation to this. I mean, this sudden downpour cannot happen for no reason." * Monster #2 "We usually get light to medium amounts of rain, but rain this ''heavy? Monsterville and Pickerington never had that before." * Monster #1 "Wait, did you say Pickerington?" * Monster #2 "Yeah. Why?" * Monster #3 "Don't say that name! We monsters don't like those creatures in Pickerington!" * Monster #2 (disgusted) "Ugh! Pickerington..." * Monster #3 "DON'T SAY THAT!" * Monster #2 "Okay, sorry..." (It's true what they say about creatures from both towns disliking each other. For some reason, creatures from both towns would hurt each other physically or emotionally -- fighting, teasing, etc. .No one knows why.) (Scene cuts to Gil's house at sunrise. The blue-haired boy zipped out of his house. He stopped at Molly's house, and knocked on the door. Ashlie opens it. She has a look of worry on her face.) * Ashlie "Gil! Have you seen Molly?" * Gil "No. Why, what's wrong?" * Ashlie "She...she went missing!" * Gil "NOOOOOOOOOO!" (panicking) "What happened to her?! Where do you think she is?! What's gonna happen to her?!" (Ashlie pulled Gil's arm.) * Gil "What?" * Ashlie "Calm down!" * Gil "Oh. Are you sure she's not home?" * Ashlie "No. Where do you think she is?" * Gil "Fruit Meadow? Toast Castle? Waffle Town? Pancake City? Donut Fields?" (Ashlie stares at him.) * Gil "What? You've never been to Fruit Meadow,Toast Castle, Waffle Town, Pancake City, and Donut Fields?" * Ashlie "NO!" (Her shout sends the boy flying and lying on his back in the grass.) * Ashlie "What kind of places are those, Gil Gordon?!" * Gil "I don't know. Happy places? Have you ever been to any of them?" * Ashlie "NO!" (Her shout sends the boy flying again. Gil lands in the grass again.) * Gil (getting up) "I'm gonna leave now. I'll go ask Oona. Maybe she knows where Molly is." (Scene cuts to Gil at Oona's house. The boy knocks on the door. Oona comes out.) * Gil "Oona, have you seen Molly?" * Oona "No. Her parents have been worried lately. I've heard she went missing." * Gil "Me too. I want to ask you...is she in there?" * Oona "No. Where else?" * Gil "Maybe Fruit Meadow,Toast Castle,Waffle Town,Pancake City,and Donut Fields." * Oona "Gil...do you know what kind of places those are?" * Gil "What?" * Oona "Made up places!!" * Gil "Ooh..." * Oona "Those places do exist. And you know what?" * Gil "What?" * Oona "They sound so, so...well...breakfast-related." (A rumble from both their tummies comes through loud and clear to explain those two words.) * Gil "Oh, you too?" * Oona "I had a light supper last night, so yeah..."of course. (Nonny comes over.) * Oona "Nonny, good morning!" * Nonny "Good morning." * Gil "Have you seen Molly, by any chance?" * Nonny "No. Why?" * Gil "I've heard that she went missing." * Nonny "Do you think she ran away again?" * Oona "To Fruir Meadow,Toast Castle,Waffle Town,Pancake City,and Donut Fields?" (A growl from the orangehead's tummy sounded.) * Nonny (hand on his stomach) "Sorry." * Gil (to Oona) "That makes three of us, Oona." * Gil "Can we go see Goby and Deema now?" * Oona "Where do you think they are right now?" (The three left the scene. Cut to Goby and Deema at the park. They are on the swings when they saw the trio coming.Deema stops.) * Deema "Oh, there you guys are! Did you hear? Molly went missing." * Goby "Nobody knows where she is." * Gil "I bet I know where." * Oona (hand on the boy's mouth) "Don't say it." (Her still-empty tummy sounded again.) * Oona "Excuse my tummy. So, you did hear about her sudden disappearance?" * Goby "Yep." * Gil "Then...then..." * Goby "Then what, Gil?" * Gil "What if we'll never see her again?" * Goby "What if she'll be gone forever?" * Nonny "What if something bad happened to her, and her parents didn't know about it?" * Oona (dramatically) "She's a goner!" * Deema "What'll we do?!" (Deema breaks down sobbing.) * Oona (tearing up) "Oh, Oona! I feel you, girl!" (She knelt down, hugging her. She too wept out loud. Gil starts to wail, tears falling from his eyes.Oona and Deema hug him. Goby sighs.) * Nonny (to Goby) "You too?" * Goby "Nope. I'm good." * Oona "Nonny, I'm mostly sad because...because you're not sad!" * Nonny "What? But what about Goby? He's not crying." * Deema (to Nonny) "On the inside!" (weeps) "He cries on the inside, Nonners!" * Goby "It's true. But...I'm sure she'll come back." * Oona (in tears) "Is that true, Goby? Will she come back?" * Goby (hugging her) "Oh, she will." * Deema (sniffs) "I hope so." * Gil: "we searched everywhere in Baltimore and Molly isn't hiding again this time she's really gone again we need to put our heads together and come up with a plan." * Oona: she knows someone lost the toy that molly has found. * Deema: but she's an all time guppy I don't think she even knows where home is. * Goby: but she has the toy right? * Gil: right.but everyone will know where Molly is she just had some strawberries. * Nonny: what if she can't find her way back? * Gil: then everyone in baltimore will missed her.we got to search for Molly everywhere in Baltimore. * Deema: going everywhere in baltimore sounds great. * All: can we come? * Oona: of course since we are Molly's friends it's our job to find her and bring her home. * Gil: but without Molly nothing can go right. To be continued End of Part 1 More Episodes __________________________________________________________________________________ (episode 554)part 2)a monsterville and pickerington crossover Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes